


There's still a chance

by Error404NotFound



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everett likes T'Challa but doesn't know it, Fluff, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), everpanther, happens after the UN conference, super short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404NotFound/pseuds/Error404NotFound
Summary: T'Challa asks Agent Ross out.





	There's still a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this makes no sense at all and it's short af.  
> No beta-ed. Enjoy!

The assembly went completely silent after King T’Challa’s answer. He looked indifferent, because he went on and on about Wakanda’s wealth and technology, all while Shuri held up her magic watch —Ross was embarrassed for coming up with the nickname, but that was as far as his knowledge for tech went, even worst when it came to Wakandian advanced stuff — for everyone to see holograms and projections of the wonders of the African country.

Ross watched how everyone leaned forward in their sits to see mesmerized how everything they knew about Wakanda was teared to threads before their very eyes. Several people even rose up to observe with eyes out of their sockets. The sight was more than funny to the CIA agent, recalling his exact reaction a few days ago when he woke up in Shuri’s lab.

T’Challa seemed like he was having fun himself, just seeing how his amused smile gave him away as he kept talking. There was a brief moment in which the usually composed members of the UN couldn’t keep themselves from almost crying out their thoughts with skepticism and wonder, that the Wakandian King fell silent. He let them yell and demand for an explanation while his entourage exchanged looks of amusement.

That was when T’Challa looked his way. Upon eye contact, Ross couldn’t help mimicking the King’s smile, but when he realized the moment stretched enough for T’Challa to look up at the crowd again, Ross had the decency of covering his mouth with his hand and fake a cough.

 

 

When it was all over, when the King assured there will be more detailed information on this matter when the time came, it was hard for the Wakandians to get out of the conference hall. Well, thought Ross, at least he didn’t use his Black Panther suit to reveal himself as a super hero and make it all even more chaotic, just like Iron man did back in the day.

Finding the small group of Wakandians wasn’t hard, even with that many people coming and going; they were surrounded by a group of journalists that didn’t shut up with questions about their country. Of course they all would be curious, but Ross felt nostalgia either way, some kind of longing for the time when he was one of the few that knew the truth. It didn’t last long anyway, he tried to remind himself, feeling ridiculous for such a thought.

It wasn’t until one of the journalists in front of him moved just an inch that he saw that it was Shuri they were all yelling questions to; her brother, Okoye and Nakia were nowhere to be seen. The girl was thrilled by the attention, so she rambled at length in every chance the questions gave her.

Was just when he was about to look for a black suit and dark skin among the crowd that someone said behind him, voice clear and accent thick:

“Agent Ross.”

Everett almost jumped at the mention of his name, but when he turned, the sight of King T’Challa made him smile instantly. His neat black suit fit him perfectly, embracing his frame as elegantly as every other outfit Everett had seen him in. He thought that having that confident demeanor and being humble and polite at the same time made everyone he met like him. Everett was kind of jealous, what would he give to be that comfortable in his own skin.

“King T’Challa” he greeted back, bowing his head just a little. The other man lifted a hand to make him stop, but kept smiling after placing both hands behind his back. The King was sure in a good mood today, wasn’t he?

“I certainly am.” T’Challa said, shrugging gracefully, “It is a day to celebrate, after all.”

Ross realized he had said that out loud, his smile stiffing. If the King noticed how he wanted to die right there, he didn’t say anything, but his knowing smile made Everett press his lips into a thin line, embarrassed but trying to keep some of the dignity he had left.

“Well,” he cleared his throat. “How does it feel to finally share your secrets with the world?” He asked, trying to change the subject. Making a fool out of himself in front of a monarch wasn’t part of his to-do list. Not today.

T’Challa shrugged again.

“It took us long enough” he said, “but I have the feeling that, sooner or later, this will lead to everyone’s benefit.”

Everett smiled.

“Yes, of course it will.”

The following silence made Everett want to disappear. He couldn’t believe that after saving the world and almost dying they had no conversation topic at all. The agent didn’t know, but he thought that it maybe had to do with him having way too much questions and not knowing whether it was okay to ask them out loud. Things like if the King would return alongside Shuri and Okoye to Wakanda at once, if he could talk about what he had seen there or if he had to wait for instructions… He had all kinds of doubts, from actual important matters to stupid things like if T’Challa would end up marrying Nakia. Even more, something that wouldn’t leave his head throughout the whole conference: Would they meet again?

Asking him to forget everything that happened in Wakanda, and to pretend not to have ever met the King, was way too cruel. After meeting for the first time and being able to _touch_ a complete different world, after meeting new people he didn’t know anything about, after wanting to get to know about T’Challa and his family, pretending everything had been a dream… it just wasn’t possible.

How could he ask T’Challa, a King, to let him be by his side? He didn’t want to say goodbye. Not to him, not to Shuri, not to Wakanda. He wanted to be part of it, more than anything else. He wanted them to accept him just like if he were one of them, a true friend.

“Agent Ross”. T’Challa’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, almost making him jump in place.

“Yes” he cleared his throat, embarrassed again.

The king looked at him with a fondness that made Everett’s chest hurt a little. He saw T’Challa sigh, almost resigned. He looked at him in the eye, a smile playing at his lips.

“Would you like to have coffee with me sometime?”

_What._

He realized he said that out loud, because T’Challa seemed out of his element just for a moment. He recovered almost instantly though, because he tried again.

“Ah, dinner then?” he asked, this time frowning a little.

Everett swallowed, feeling stupidly happy all of a sudden. Would this mean they could keep seeing each other ?

“Yeah, sure” he said, unable to keep from smiling. “Shuri told me she had this special vibranium kettle that makes the best coffee of the world.”

This time, T’Challa’s smile returned to his face, but when it did it looked like he was having fun. Everett frowned with confusion when the King chuckled gently.

“Um, did I said something funny?”

T’Challa shook his head, taking his fist to his mouth to cover his smile. An useless attempt, but charming all the same.

“I think I did not made myself clear enough, but let me try once more” the king said, this time composing himself to look Everett in the eye again. The CIA agent waited patiently, barely aware of the crowd ignoring them.

“Let me _take_ you to dinner.”

Everett said nothing. While he was not familiar with social stuff, he thought he knew what this meant. Yet, he stayed silent.

“Well?” Asked T’Challa, this time sure his intentions were understood.

“You mean… like a- like a date?”

The King pressed his lips to stop himself from smiling wider.

“Yes, I think so.”

Ross felt a cough choke the way up through his throat.

“Uh” he started, his voice barely there. He cleared his throat again. “Yeah, yes. Let’s… let’s do that. Yeah.”

With this being said, T’Challa let out a breath Everett didn’t know he was holding in.

“I’ll let you know when, then.”

Everett nodded, half lost. A smile managed to make it to the surface, so he let out a soft chuckle and broke eye contact.

“Brother!” Shuri was walking toward them with reporters and journalists hot on her heels, beaming. When she saw Everett next to the King, she gave his brother a knowing smile, but limited herself to just greet him. “Hi, Agent Ross”. She turned to T’Challa. “We should go, these white guys won’t stop asking stupid questions”.

T’Challa gave her a warning look, but just as she never cared about being discreet, she only shrugged towards Everett, who wasn’t offended in the slightest.

The King cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by his sister behavior. Everett found it strangely funny, since while he was in Wakanda, T’Challa had never reprimanded Shuri about being too informal. Maybe it had to do with the direction the conversation was taking before her arrival.

“Well, later, Agent Ross”. Shuri says, suddenly looking bored, but not going before giving her brother a naughty smile and saying, in Everett’s direction “I hope you like flowers”.

T’Challa closed his eyes while the CIA agent watched her go.

This time, the crowd of journalists divided in two; one went after Shuri all the way to the door and the other  looked at T’Challa like he had a target on his back. Everett sighed, feeling that their little moment was about to be lost.

“I’ll see you later, King T’Challa” he said, looking for the other man’s eyes. When they made eye contact, he tried his hardest to not avert his gaze. T’Challa looked at him intensely, so before running off like a coward, Everett leaned slightly and said, to the King’s surprise “And, um, I do like flowers.”

Then he turned on his heels and walked away, sure his heart would burst out of his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so muuuuuch, they are so pure and must be protected. 
> 
> I hope this ship gets many fics with them getting together, reading about them being a couple from the beginning lets too much fluff out :'h


End file.
